The Missing Breakdown Train
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator=Mark Moraghan |season=20 |season_no=20.17 |number=483 |released= * 4th December 2016 * 14th February 2017 (US; DVD) * 28th July 2017 * 13th October 2017 * 30th October 2017 * 27th January 2018 * 23th February 2018 * 19th April 2018 |previous=Henry in the Dark |next=Three Steam Engines Gruff }} The Missing Breakdown Train is the seventeenth episode of the twentieth season. Plot Judy and Jerome are sleeping on their siding at Knapford when Ryan wakes them up. They believe that there is an emergency, but Ryan tells them that he is only saying hello. They introduce themselves as The Breakdown Train, which Ryan likens to Rocky, the only crane he is familiar with. Judy and Jerome tell Ryan that after the Search and Rescue Centre was built, they fell out of use and have been on their siding for several years. Ryan offers to take them to Arlesburgh Harbour for a change of scenery, which they are willing to embrace. Ryan leaves the cranes at Arlesburgh and heads to work. Judy and Jerome enjoy the view and look out at the harbour for the rest of the day. By the evening, however, they have grown fed up with the harbour, as the seagulls have taken to defecating on their roofs. They both fall asleep, and after they wake up the next morning, they find that their gears are not working properly. When Oliver arrives, they ask him to move them and he takes them to a siding out on the branch line. They grow bored here too, so when Duck passes, they ask him to move them somewhere else. Meanwhile, Daisy is returning to the shed, but notices a bull on the line in front of her. A signalman quickly changes the points to prevent her from hitting the bull, but the points change just as Daisy runs over them, derailing her. Thomas arrives at Knapford, but cannot find the Breakdown Train, meaning he has to get Rocky from the Search and Rescue Centre halfway across the island. Ryan tells Thomas to not do so and goes to Arlesburgh to find Judy and Jerome. When he arrives, Skiff tells him that Oliver took them down Duck's Branch Line. Ryan cannot find them there either, and is told by Oliver, who is passing by, that Duck moved them somewhere else. Judy and Jerome are at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but cannot hear each other over the machinery. Ryan arrives and quickly picks them up. They put Daisy back onto the tracks and are happy to have another chance to be useful. That evening, Judy and Jerome are taken to the sheds on Ryan's branch line. The Fat Controller praises them, but tells them that from now on, he needs to know where they are. He therefore decides to relocate them to Arlesburgh permanently, allowing them to handle emergencies on the west side of the island while Rocky handles the east. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Ryan * Daisy * Skiff * Judy and Jerome * Sir Topham Hatt * A Signalman * Duck (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Rocky (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Duck's Branch Line * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Joe Mills as Oliver * Steven Kynman as Ryan * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and the Signalman US * Joseph May as Thomas * Joe Mills as Oliver * Steven Kynman as Ryan * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and the Signalman Trivia * This episode marks Judy and Jerome's first appearance in an episode. As the episodes air out of production order, Judy and Jerome appeared previously in Mucking About which aired before this episode on TV. * This episode marks the first time that Daisy has had an accident in the television series. Goofs * When Daisy comes off the tracks, she is far away from the tracks after derailing, but in the next scene, she is near the tracks. * Daisy is dirty after she derails, but is clean when rescued. * Andrew Brenner is mistakingly credited as the episode's writer in the Polish dub. * The Nickelodeon airing with Skiff and the Mermaid credits William Hope and Glenn Wrage for voicing Edward and Cranky respectively but neither appear in both episodes. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Ryan and Jerome In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack es:El Tren de Socorro Perdido Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes